


Late Night

by undersansable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unnamed Reader, im not completely sure, it could be the reader anyways, some underfell background i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersansable/pseuds/undersansable
Summary: "You love me as if I deserve you."





	Late Night

Sans sat on the floor across from the bed that was in use by a sleeping human. Aside from their soft breathing and the quiet occasional sounds outside, it was silent. Sans liked it. In a sense, it was comforting, peaceful, safe. It was all the more doubled when he looked at the sleeping human--his human. He didn't quite understand how they could stand being around him, let alone love him as much as they did, but it made him happy that they did. He sighed. They really are amazing. He loved them so much, but, "i don't get it." He spoke in a low voice, not wanting to wake them up. "i don't get how ya can love me as if... as if i deserve ya." He looked down at this hands, watching as he slowly scratched at the palm of his right hand. "it ain't a bad thing--lovin' me and all, but i-" Pausing to breathe he looked back at the sleeping figure. "i'm not the best person. don't know if i ever was.." Looking back down at his hands still at work, he continued. "i've killed some monsters down there. sure, self-defense, ya know the whole 'kill or be killed' rule. 'specially bein' the brother of the ol' great and terrible papyrus, monsters just want to kill ya."  
. . .  
"heh. it was hell majority of the time."

It was true. Living underground had already been a problem for monsters, them becoming violent only made things more difficult. Unfortunately, Sans and his brother came long after the rule was placed in motion. Raising Papyrus had been hard back then, but they had mostly stayed hidden away from others except for times to venture out for food. Stealing food from shops only to have some random gang of other kids ambush them in an attempt to steal the stolen goods.  
In those moments, Sans did his best to cover his brother's view as he defended them both from the other monsters. He'd do his best not to dust anyone, instead injuring them enough that they'd probably wish they were dust. That's how the encounters would go most of the time. Sans keeping Papyrus from seeing, Sans defending them both, one or two monsters coming close to dusting, then they'd run away from the scene.

The one time he messed up was when he felt like he had lost to the Underground. On one of their trips to the shops, a larger group of monsters had appeared. At the end of it Sans came out with a crack going through his right socket. It had taken him awhile to recover, but by the time he did, Papyrus and him were already back at their hiding space, his skull healed. He hadn't remembered walking back at the time, but felt tired the moment after making sure Papyrus was unharmed. The three days later Sans woke up to find Papyrus missing. He was instantly set in panic; fortunately, before he was able to do anything hasty, his little brother came back with food and a few other things he was able to carry. Relief washed over Sans with a mixture of confusion as he hugged Papyrus, making him drop what he was holding. A short lived hug when the dust was noticed. When questioned, Papyrus answered, proud as can be that he had found one of the gang members, fought, won, and took their left over things.

Sans couldn't protect Papyrus from becoming one with the Underground. He realized that as time went on, and along with time, he eventually gave further in to it.  
. . .  
He didn't know when he closed his eyes, but decided to keep them close instead of opening them. He was still in his human's room, their breathing still audible. That was enough. "i really love ya, doll. love ya so much. yer amazin', and i don't want to disappoint ya." He would have talked more. Spilled out more words to them if he hadn't fallen asleep himself.

"I love you too, Sans."


End file.
